King in love
by NaoyukiKuchiki
Summary: New addiction,oc,comedy A story about king and a new love
1. Intro

_**welcome to my newest addiction, the seven deadly sins. Im very in love . In this fic, king falls in love with my oc. They have a blast, comedic acts between the sins,etc.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**hi everyone welcome to my newest addiction yet. The seven deadly sins, dragon,grizzly, goat,boar,fox, snake,and lion. Holy war is on the horizon. The kingdom is scared.**_

 _ **Disclaimer i dont own the seven deadly sins**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: Fairy king Harlequin learns how to cook part one**_

 _ **Narrator pov~**_

So we get to the boar hat as King is cleaning up from the celebration of Meliodas and princess Elizabeth's engagement.

 _ **Reader's pov~**_

Elizabeth got up and quickly ate breakfast . "In a hurry Elizabeth?" Asked Bartra the king of Lionas. Her sisters Margaret and Veronica stared at her like what in the world? Elizabeth swallowed her food and smiled softly at them. "Yes I promised King I'd help him cook some difficult recipes. I will be gone all day. " she twiddled her fingers. Margaret giggled at her baby sister. "Don't be embarrased to tell us, we don't mind. I'll gather some things for our friends." She giggled at her little sister.

Veronica smirked though. "Maybe I'll come with Griamore too. " ELizabeth stuttered and sighed. "Thank you my sisters."She got up and walked towards her apartments. She tgought about what a great day it will be. She got a few outfits for Diane together, so she could wear different outfits from time to time.

 ** _Meliodas's Pov~_**

I woke to King cleaning up the mess from last night. I am zo happy that Elizabeth said yes. I yelled "Oh yea!" Then I got to work on my ale. I have always wanted to make my own. Now I can. "Hawk you awake?" I asked him as he slept on Ban. Small but I believe in him, more than ever now. "Hmm Meliodas did you say something? " yawned Hawk as he jumped down waking Ban in the process. "Time to get up Ban." I said with a grin.

He blinked and smirked as he laughed. "Really captain?" Laughed Ban and I threw him out the door playfully. Ban groaned and laughed. Then I smirked and threw Ban out the door playfully! "Ha nice one captain!" He laughed as he got up. Hawk just huffed at me, and looked out where I threw Ban. "Ban get up." He rolled his eyes. Ban groaned and laughed again as he got up.

* * *

 _ **oh boy Ban and Meliodas you goofballs. I hope you enjoy. Yuki-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi all I hope you enjoy this story. I love writing. I will be writing more often.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the seven deadly sins.**_

 _ **But I do crush on Harlequin (KING!)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter two:_** _ **Fairy king Harlequin learns how to cook part two**_

 ** _Meliodas's Pov~_**

 ** _He blinked and smirked as he laughed. "Really captain?" Laughed Ban and I threw him out the door playfully. Ban groaned and laughed. Then I smirked and threw Ban out the door playfully! "Ha nice one captain!" He laughed as he got up. Hawk just huffed at me, and looked out where I threw Ban. "Ban get up." He rolled his eyes. Ban groaned and laughed again as he got up._**

"Nice one, point to you captain." he laughed as he got up and dusted his clothes off. "I go to go to town, to get supplies. Master you coming?" He looked at Hawk as **'come or I'll leave you here with the captain'** look on his face. Hawk hurried after Ban, screaming "BAN!" They ran towards the city happily. "They are two of a kind, no wonder they get along." I smiled as I got the barley.

 _ **Reader's POV~**_

Elizabeth and Margaret walked towards the outskirts of the city. "Hey Margaret I wanted to tell you Meliodas asked me to marry him. I hope father will approve. " Elizabeth smiled at her big sister. Margaret smiled happily at her baby sister, very happy for her. Margaret giggled as she imagined little sin/goddess babies. "That won't be a problem, he loves you dearly. He'll be happy that you found someone he knows will love and cherish you." Margaret giggled happily at her little sister and hugged her.

Elizabeth giggled as she gave Margaret a big bear hug. "Thank you big sister I'm so happy, excited but very happy." She giggled happily with her sister and walked towards the enterance of the boar hat. They heard happy humming inside. Recognizing it as Meliodas being happy they walked in. "Good morning welcome... oh hey Margaret and Elizabeth great morning so far." He hummed and groped Elizabeth who squeaked and Margaret giggled loudly at his antics.

"Sir Meliodas you are a goofy sin." Her royal highness laughed. "Oh it is one of my many quirks, but better than undressing her in public." Elizabeth squeaked loudly,shocked and literally backed away.

 ** _Elizabeth's POV~_**

 _ **'I am so happy to be engaged but he can be very inappropriate. '**_ I thought to myself. "I told Margaret thehappy news, sir Meliodas." I smiled at him. He gawked then smiled. "So well?" He asked Margaret who smiled in return. "Congrats I am happy for you both."

* * *

_**Thats where I'll end the chapter. I hope you enjoy. ~yuki chan**_


End file.
